Y Wraig (The End of Time)
Arglwyddes Amser oedd "Y Wraig". Ymddangosodd dros Wilfred Mott yn ystod nifer o achlysuron cyn a wedyn yr atgyfodiad y Meistr. Bywgraffiad Mi gaeth y Wraig ei gweld yn gyntaf mewn eglwys, yn gwisgo dillad confesiynol dynol. Dywedodd wrth Wilfred Mott o'r gorffennol yr eglwys. Roedd wedi bod cwfaint a ymosodwyd gan "demon o'r awyr" yn y 1300au. Mi gaeth y cwfaint ei arbed gan "ffisigwr sanctaidd". Cyfeiriodd hi Wilf â ffenest gwydr lliw gyda llun o TARDIS y Doctor. Awgrymodd y Wraig y fydd y Doctor yn dychwelyd cyn mynd o'r golwg. Ymddangosodd i Wilf nesaf ar Ddydd Nadolig ar ei deledu yn ystod yr araith y Frenhines. Ar ôl hi, Wilf oedd yr un person sy'n medru gweld hi. Dywedodd wrtho y fydd Wilf angen ymarfogi i arbed y Degfed Doctor. Cyn mynd o'r golwg unwaith eto, rhodd iddo rhybudd i gadw eu sgwrs yn gyfrinach. Ymddangosodd unwaith eto i Wilf ar y long ofod Vinvocci. Dywedodd Wilf wrthi yr oedd ar goll. Atebodd hi wrtho yr oedd Wilf "wedi ffeindio". Ar ôl y Wraig, hynny oedd y frwydr olaf y Doctor, a fod hynny oedd yr amser i ymarfogi. Gofynnodd Wilf wrthi am ei hunaniaeth. Atebodd hi yr oedd hi ar goll amser maith yn ôl. Aeth hi o'r golwg unwaith eto. Pob tro roedd hi'n ymddangos i Wilf, roedd hi'n hennach gyda gwallt mwy brith. Yn ystod y cyfnodau olaf y Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf, pan roedd y Doctor wedi troi yn erbyn yr Arglwyddi Amser, gwrthwynebodd hi a gwraig arall y bwriad Rassilon - Arglwydd Llywydd Gallifrey - i ddistrywio'r Amser ei hun. Gorfododd i sefyll ar ôl fo gyda ei dwylo ar ei llygaid "fel cofadeiliau eu cywilydd, fel yr Angylion Wylo hynafol". Pan aethont yr Arglwyddi Amser i'r Ddaear ar Ddydd Nadolig, 2009, gwelodd y Degfed Doctor y Wraig, a ciledrychont nhw y naill ar y llall. Roedd yn glir eu bod yn cydnabod eu hunan. Rhodd iddo caniatâd i saethu'r Seren Pwynt Gwyn, yn anfon hi a'r Arglwyddi Amser eraill yn ôl i'r Rhyfel Amser i farw. Yn hwyrach, mi gaeth y Doctor ei ofyn gan Wilf pwy oedd y Wraig. Cadwodd hynny yn gyfrinach ganddo. (TV: The End of Time) Yn y cefn * Yn y sgript olaf, dydy'r hunaniaeth y Wraig ddim wedi datgelu. Ym Mis Mawrth 2009, mewn e-bost ailbrintio mewn Doctor Who: The Writer's Tail - The Final Chapter, ar dudalennau 622-623, dywedodd Russell T Davies mi gaeth y cymeriad y Wraig ei greu fel mam y Doctor, a mi gaeth Claire Bloom (actores y Wraig) ei dweud hynny. * Sut bynnag, mae Davies wedi syrthio y posibilrwydd ei fod y cymeriad Arglwyddes Amser ddibynadwy arall, er enghraifft Susan Foreman, y mam Susan, neu Romana. * Yn y sgript gwreiddiol (Saesneg), mae Wilf yn gofyn, "That woman. Who was she?" Mae'r cyfarwyddyd llwyfan yn dweud: "The Doctor just looks. At Wilf. At Sylvia. At Donna, in the distance. Friends, mothers, brides. He's not saying." en:The Woman (The End of Time) de:Geheimnisvolle Time Lady Categori:Unigolion Arglwyddi Amser Categori:Arglwyddi Amser heb enw Categori:Preswylwyr Gallifrey